thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huwezi:Bright Lights in a Dark Night
It was a beautiful evening in the Pridelands. Kion and I were spending time together in the meadow after the battle with Janja and his hyenas. "Huwezi!" I taunted. I easily dodged Kion. "Can't catch-" I was stopped in mid sentence as Kion lunged at me and pinned me beneath him. "Ha Looks like I just did Fuli," he said smirking. I growled but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Kion released me and settled down in the grass. He signed and gazed up at the clouds. I got up and went over to him. I smiled as I settled down next to him. I noticed the strained look of doubt and confusion on his face. I chuckled lightly. "I'm guessing it was a tough day for both of us huh?" I said. Kook nodded and turned to face me. "I've been having doubts about leading The Lion Guard ever since I heard about it... I'm just a cub, I'm not brave ad fierce like Dad or compassionate like Mom, or strong willed like Kiara, Cubs aren't supposed to be leaders of anything, I've I've defied tradition by not recruiting lions the guard, but I don't care, I'm proud to lead a guard of different animals, all I want to do is prove to everyone I can pull this off, I want Mom and Dad to be proud of me, I want Kiara to be in awe of me, I want you and the others to want to follow me" Kion confessed, then he added silently, "and I want you to return my affection". I had been silent during Kion's confession, but now I edged closer to him and pressed my muzzle to his cheek comfortingly. "Kion, earlier today, after I spoke with Kiara and her friends, I heard a roar, was it yours?" I asked. Kion nodded. "Woah.. I didn't know you could do that Kion" I confessed. we then looked up at the sky again. "Fuli, Dad told me and Kiara that all the rulers of the past, like Grandpa Mufasa are in those stars, when ever we feel abandoned or alone, they'll always be there to guide us, they live in us" Kion explained. "Woahh!" I murmured to myself. Just then a bunch of little bugs began to circle us. I blinked with surprise, I'd never seen them before. "What are they Kion?" I asked. "They're fireflies Fuli" Kion explained. I had never seen fireflies before, I've only heard about them, I decided they're beautiful. I straightened up and smiled at my appearance. "They're beautiful" I said. Kion nodded. "They're not as beautiful as you Fuli" he said. I blushed slightly at his compliment. "Kiara introduced me to them when I was about 3 months old, I didn't understand their purpose then.. Now I do" Kion said. I scooted over and rubbed my muzzle against Kion's. Kion blinked with surprise but returned my affection. "My Dad told me that this part of the Pridelands wasn't for us, I understand now Kion, I want to stay here with you and Bunga, Kiara, your parents, Ono, Beshte, I love you Kion," I said. Category:Huwezi(series) Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Love Stories